


Stalactite Cages

by pointsnorth



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointsnorth/pseuds/pointsnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'd be better to be buried in a tonne of feathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalactite Cages

His dreams are of being buried alive, shovelfuls of dirt landing on his bound hands and bowed head. Thump, thunk, thud. His coffin is earthworms and ore, and his bones are long forgotten in the depths of his nightmares; notoriety means nothing when you’re notoriously forgettable.

She dreams of white wings, glowing suns and glittering oceans. Each dream a pearl, an opal, a gem on her belt and a fortune. Bells ring in her ears when she looks up, and the sky welcomes her with arms so wide she cannot see the fingertips.

When she touches his rough palms, she feels not sandpaper, but clammy death and scuttling beetles ticking taking death.

He feels salvation in her fingers.


End file.
